


Hands

by nsalmon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsalmon/pseuds/nsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one-shot about Sherlock's hands. And John watching him while he sleeps, but in a cute way (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Sherlock's fingers were the first things John noticed.

Long, supple, and lithe, they at once displayed the dexterity of a skilled chemist and the tenderness of a devoted artisan laboring painstakingly over his work. Sherlock worked so hard at everything he did, and the stress showed not in his face—his ice-cold mask of a face—nor in his shoulders—never hunched, always proud and thrown back to display his chest to the world—but in his hands, which clenched and un-clenched, ran and tripped over themselves, and flitted to and from each experiment he was currently working on. Through his hands alone, he released his tension. 

Only when Sherlock slept were his hands absolutely still. This conveyed to John the importance of that stolen peace, a blissful emptying of his brain, even if Sherlock only allowed his 'vessel' the luxury for a couple of hours at most. His mind was his holy place, and his hands were an outward sign of the hallowed inside of his brain as it relaxed for the night.

John loved him most when Sherlock slept because it allowed him time to admire Sherlock's hands, unobserved, for quite lengthy periods of time.


End file.
